Scent
by Phoenix Thread
Summary: Natsu snores and the guild wants to wake him up. A very very bad idea. Erza is the only one that can stop his snoring. Summary blows hard,but I promise it's a good read. Rated T just in case. A Naza one shot. Re uploaded.


**Hello dear readers,I am back with a Naza one shot and I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters,Hiro Mashima does,but I do own the idea for the fic.**

**".." Speech**

**'..' Thoughts**

It was a beautiful day in the city of Magnolia. Markets were full,merchants satisfied with their trades so far throughout the day,children running amok in the city playing and elderly citizens enjoying a short break from the ever rowdy resident guild Fairy Tail. The Grand Magic Games had ended and the celebrations were going to take place in the next few days in this busy city.

A busty blonde was walking on the edge of a river wall,headed towards her guild. Lucy Heartfilia was indeed enjoying herself. With the Eclipse fiasco over,a couple of days without missions and much needed celebration was welcome.

Upon entering the guild,she noticed a sour mood was looming over its residents. Oddly enough,there was no fighting,no bodies and furniture flying through the air and certainly no celebration.

'hmmmm...that's odd' she thought.

She looked at the bar and saw Erza eating her strawberry cake while the resident barmaid was cleaning the dishes from last nights brawl. She thought about asking Erza about the mood,but mentally shivered at the thought given that Erza was in *don't disturb me,I'm eating my precious desssert* mood.

Don't disturb her while she's with her cake was an unspoken rule in Fairy Tail.

She decided to go to the bar and ask the ever polite Mirajane about the guild. On her way to the gorgeous demon she caught out of the corner of her eye a certain group of men discussing something. Her curiosity got the better of her so she decided to eavesdrop on them.

In the far corner of the bar Gajeel,Gray,Freed and Bickslow were bickering amongst themselves.

"...pummel his ass into next week" Gajeel said.

"nah,my babies can sing with me and that should wake him up" Bickslow countered. Although many of you might think this was a good idea,this was yet another unspoken rule in the guild.

Never,ever... EVER let Bickslow and his babies sing.

Freed looked at him with pity and curtly replied with a "no".

"I can use my runes to shut him up for the next week though" he quickly added to ease the stare he got from his teammate.

All four males considered this option,but Gray dismissed it. "As much as I would want that,he'd probably roast us alive if we did that". The other three grumbled in annoyance.

'roast... fire... they're talking about Natsu! '

She figured they were planning to prank him and being the good friend she is,she decided to warn him... and that's when she heard it.

A horrible sound... it was as if somebody was cutting through wood with a rustiest saw you could imagine.

She instantly recognized the sound. It was Natsu's snoring.

'How didn't I hear it before!? ' she mentally slapped herself,thinking that her hearing is getting bad,but in reality she was just becoming immune to it given that Natsu oftenly sleeps in her house. But this time his snoring was bad... very bad.

She scouted the guild for a mop of pink hair and with tracking the sound it wasn't that hard.

He was sitting on one of the many benches in the guild,his legs spread out,his upper body and his arms sprawled across the table as he snored to the heavens. You could even see a tiny flame flickering in his mouth as he breathed in and out.

He was tired... very tired. The Games and the mission he and his team did right after wore him out and now he was getting some well deserved rest.

The blonde understood this spelled trouble as she knew why nobody tried to wake him up. That was yet another unspoken rule in Fairy Tail.

You don't wake Natsu when he's snoring this hard.

And she learned that the hard way.

A shiver of fear went down her spine when she remembered.

Flashback

"Goddammit,someone shut him up! " Gray yelled in desperation to the guild. "I can't take it anymore! "

The team just got back from the Akane resort after they dealt with the Tower of Heaven incident and Natsu was currently lying on one of the guilds tables.

His right cheek connected with the surface, a small puddle of drool forming in front of his mouth,his face and body bandaged as if he came out of a warzone.

"Jeez Gray just let him sleep it off" the blonde said while rubbing her temples with her hands. She was sitting at the bar with Erza who was quietly staring at her cake deep in thought. Although if one looked carefully enough,you would notice her stealing glances at the pinkette with a small pink color dusting her cheeks.

"That's it!,I'm waking him up! " Gray announced visibly irritated at the firebreather. He was damn tired too and wanted some peace and quiet. He approached Natsu and with a grin yelled

"Ice Make: Cold Shower"!

A light blue magic seal appeared above Natsu and a waterfall of icy crystals struck all over Natsu and the table he was lying on. The dragon slayer jumped with a yell and instantly recognized the icy magic.

"Hmph,about damn tim... " Gray's voice was cut off as Natsu punched him straight in the gut and sent him flying across the room.

Right. Into. Erza's. Cake.

Lucy paled... Erza saw red.

"m.. my ca.. cake" she muttered.

A deadly aura surrounded her as Lucy quickly jumped behind the bar to avoid Titania's wrath. Gray didn't have that luck though. He was first of Erza's victims. Poor bastard,he never saw it coming. After beating him,Erza was not satisfied and went on a rampage through the guild. Meanwhile Natsu knocked out Gajeel and Elfman and rampaged on the other side of the guild.

Lucy heard a sigh and looked to her right where Master was sitting casually smoking his pipe.

'More damage to repair' he inwardly wept. He knew when Erza and Natsu run out of members to beat on they will turn on each other. Oh and they did. It was a pretty one sided battle as Erza beat Natsu to a pulp in a matter of seconds.

"My,my they are quite rowdy today" Mira beamed with her never fading smile.

"I just wish they would not fight every day like this Mira" Lucy added.

"But that's what makes us a great family Lucy" Master replied to her.

"Whatever" she muttered.

After a couple of minutes,the blonde mustered the courage to peek over the bar.

It was a warzone. Members lying on the floor,furniture destroyed and smoke rising to the roof.

But what caught her attention was the two that caused this.

Erza was helping Natsu up and he whispered something in her ear which made her face go red like a tomato. She knocked him out and threw him on one of the tables with a huff. Erza walked back to the bar and sat down,trying to calm her fast beating heart.

"Idiot" she muttered.

Flashback end

The Stellar mage sighed and looked over to the plotting quartet.

"I suggest you let this one go,or else there'll be hell to pay like last time" she said.

"But it's unbearable! " Gray said to her.

A sigh came from the bar.

"I guess I have no choice then" Erza stood up from her spot and looked at them.

'This should be good' Gray smirked. He was going to enjoy Natsu getting beat up,but to his and everyone else's surprise,Erza requipped her Heart Kreuz armor in her usual clothing attire which consisted of a white blouse that revealed a good amount of cleavage and a simple blue skirt.

She picked up her plate with the cake on it and walked over to Natsu.

The next thing that happened shocked the entire guild.

Natsu leaned back from his spot,his eyes still closed,his arms fell to his sides and leaned his head back as if he was waiting for something. Erza walked up to him,turned around and sat in his lap.

His snoring instantly stopped.

The entire guild fell out of their chairs. "WHAT!? " they screamed. To think it was that easy to shut him up... Erza threw a deadly glare which caused everyone to shrink on the spot.

"Problem? " she asked venomously. Needless to say the members just shook their heads furiously and turned back to their own business in case that Titania decided to beat them all to a pulp. But nobody knew that she enjoyed this feeling of closeness to the dragon slayer.

She used her left hand and put it around his head,holding the plate,while her right hand held the fork. Natsu... still in his dream state snaked his arms around her body,his left arm just under her breasts and his right hand around her back touching her right thigh. He buried his head in her hair and took a deep breath and exhaled. Erza had to supress back a moan as she felt his hot breath under her collar that sent shivers down her spine. He casually opened one eye and peeked out to look at her. Her cheeks were flushed as she silently ate her cake.

"Hrmmm,Erza smells nice today... " Natsu hummed and kissed her neck. She turned her head little bit and glared at him out of the corner of her eye. But her glare quickly broke as he lifted his head a little bit and nipped her ear. Yet again,she had to supress another moan od pleasure.

"Pe..pervert" returning her head to original position she muttered,trying to calm down her racing heart.

"I know you like iiit... " he cooed in her ear. Oh and she did.

"Aren't you tired from last night? " she whispered while stuffing a large piece of cake in her mouth to distract herself from his ministrations. Bastard was using her beautiful hair as cover to tease her.

"I'm never tired for you" he replied with a chuckle that sent pleasurable vibrations through her body.

She finished her cake and set the plate down on the table.

Feeling exhausted... from the before mentioned events she leaned her head down on his left shoulder and placed her right hand behind his back. He had to hold in a small yelp as she pinched his butt and told him.

"Patience,Natsu,tonight... I'll make sure to wear you out" she cooed as she bit down on his exposed shoulder.

"Ooh,we'll see who gets worn out first" he replied to her challenge. He snuck a quick kiss to her cheek and said " Go to sleep,I know you're tired,we'll continue this later". He turned up the heat of his body and she sighed contently " mmm so warm... "

"Do you think we should tell them?" she whispered

"No,my bet is still on iron head" he replied

"Fine,but I'm still betting on Mira".

She snuggled closer to him and they both went into dreamland in each others arms.

Little did they know,neither of them were going to win,because a certain blonde watched them with a furious blush on her face. But for now their secret was safe,because she was mumbling some incoherent stuff and passed out at the bar.

**So did you enjoy it? Did I put enough fluff in it?**

**Note this oneshot did not come from the story called "Snore/Snoring". It actually came from all the stories in here. Authors oftenly mention that Natsu likes Erza's scent(myself included) so I decided to make a story about it. I hope you liked it. Please read and review. If there are words missing,that means I missed to put a space after a punctuation,please point that out if you find it somewhere in the story so I can re-upload.(found one).**

**Also,don't worry chapter 2 of Inferno is in works,although it might come out late since I'm aiming for a long chapter. Thank you all for the support!**

**But I want to say something to other authors... UPDATE SOMETHING PLEASE! I need my damn Naza fix for the week and nobody is updating *cries anime tears* . *sighs* I guess I'm gonna have to hold the fort for now.**

**Phoenix Thread returning to ash.**


End file.
